


here and there, my love for you

by burnthesocks



Series: old man and twink robot [14]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Morning Kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:15:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26292502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/burnthesocks/pseuds/burnthesocks
Summary: Connor is a part of Hank's routine.
Relationships: Hank Anderson/Connor
Series: old man and twink robot [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1858183
Comments: 2
Kudos: 42





	here and there, my love for you

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [par-ci par-la, mon amour pour toi](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26291893) by [burnthesocks](https://archiveofourown.org/users/burnthesocks/pseuds/burnthesocks). 



> a little choppy since it was originally written in french- a language i am definitely not fluent in- but i hope you like it anyways :>

Hank walks into his bedroom and looks at Connor laying in bed. The brunette android is significantly smaller than him and Hank thinks that it’s cute.

Connor is a good boy, Hank knows that. Hank's good boy.

Connor sits up and when he looks at Hank his eyes are sinful.

“Good morning,” Connor greets, licking his lips. Hank watches his tongue with a pounding heart.

“Hey, my prince,” Hank replies with a grin. Connor kisses Hank and Hank kisses him back with a growing erection.

They part from the kiss both breathless and blushing.

It's gonna be a good morning.


End file.
